Like The Moon
by Midshade
Summary: 'Like The Moon' is a story about a Vigilante hero who does 'under the table' work for hero agencies. This story follows the adventures of Kiyoshi Kagami (Azure Raven) and his friends (other characters from the BHNA universe) as they get caught up in the war between pro heroes and villains. I do not own the characters or settings of BNHA, this story is for entertainment only.
1. Chapter 1 - New Duo

CHAPTER ONE - NEW DUO

[KIYOSHI'S APARTMENT - 1020 HRS]

The air was still inside the old, one-bedroom apartment. The only sounds were that of rain drops against the windows. Kiyoshi sat at his small kitchen table with a mess of papers around him and a mug almost empty; his hair was a mess and his coffee was cold. He brought the mug to his lips, drinking the rest of the now cold beverage. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He got up from his seat as he took the small device out of his pocket.

'_A message from koichi? He wants to meet up at the cafe..' _Kiyoshi thought to himself.

He took a while to respond to his 'friend', if he could call him that. Kiyoshi didn't have much time for friendship in between his work and volunteering at a local daycare. Though he decided to go, it must be important if Koichi wanted to see him. He messaged back and said he would meet Koichi there within the hour. The young man went to take a shower, mostly to fix his unkempt bright blonde hair. Kiyoshi mostly wore long-sleeved shirts to hide the scars and bruises he acquired while being an unlicensed hero. After he was dressed he made his way to the cafe.

[AT THE CAFE - 1055 HRS]

Koichi sat inside the small, rustic building. The dark walls warmed by the incandescent lights fixed across the ceiling. The young man removed his hoodie, as it was soaked by the downpour outside. Then the door of the cafe opened, accompanied by the sound of the bell attached to it. In entered a man with short blonde hair, and alluring green eyes; he left his umbrella next to the door and made his way over, sitting down across from Koichi. Koichi passed him one of the two coffee's that he had bought.

"Thanks" Kiyoshi said stiffly, as he accepted the hot drink. Koichi surveyed the cafe to make sure no one else was in earshot.

"You can drop the act Kiyoshi, you're not in costume" He playfully jabbed. Kiyoshi let out a small cough.

"Oh-sorry Koichi! It was a long night" He replied, now smiling and chipper. Koichi looked at his friend with concern. _'He really shouldn't do this to himself' _He sighed internally.

"So, what'd you need to see me for? You know I 'work' tonight." Kiyoshi reminded the young man.

"I know, so I'm coming with you" Koichi stated, as if it was nothing. Kiyoshi's expression changed suddenly, he looked very stern. He started to get up to leave.

"Please Kiyohsi! Look at yourself, if you keep working alone you'll end up dead" The young man pleaded, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to stay cool. Kiyoshi flinched, he looked back at Koichi. He knew it himself, he couldn't keep doing vigilante work alone, it was taking a toll on his body. He sat back down and sipped his drink. He let out a small sigh.

"Okay, you can go with me". He replied. Koichi's expression began to brighten he was grinning with joy. Kiyoshi smiled back.

"Just the two of us okay? It's a surveying job, for the nighteye agency. I'll fill you in more when we go back to my place". Kiyoshi whispered.

"Yeah sure, no problem! I'll need to grab some stuff at my place first" Koichi returned.

"Okay: come by around 6". Kiyoshi stated. Koich nodded in response.

The two sat for the next hour discusses recent events in their civilian lives. The two eventually decided to leave for Kiyoshi's apartment.

[AT KIYOSHI'S APARTMENT - [1830 HRS]

Koichi laid across the old sofa with his legs over Kiyoshi's lap. The two of them passing the time by talking about the upcoming mission. Kiyoshi sat with a small booklet in his hands that he had printed off prior to Koichi coming over.

"Koichi, listen up." The young man spoke: in his serious persona.

"I'm listening" Koichi responded, as he looked at Kiyoshi attentively.

"I got this letter from the nighteye agency. As you know, it was announced to the public this year that pro hero Sir Nighteye passed away after a high profile mission, where the police aided the agency in arresting the villain Overhaul." Kiyoshi stated.

"Yeah, I heard of it. But why would they contact you?". Koichi replied.

"Well, turns out that Kai Chisaki had a second in command that nobody knew about. There isn't much info besides an alias and a supposed weapons deal going down at an abandoned warehouse on the city outskirts." Kiyoshi added.

"Why not send some professional heroes then". Koichi asked.

"Because if word gets out that Kai's gang isn't off the streets people will start to panic. So they want me to intervene and see what I can learn, 'cause the public doesn't care about what I do." He said in return.

"So a little recon and we'll be out yeah?" Koichi summarized.

"Hopefully. Then we'll be stopping by the Agency in the morning, they want a report in person, and we can't be seen entering or leaving the facility". Kiyoshi sighed.

"That'll be difficult during the day, won't it?". Koichi quipped.

"Yeah, we'll have to go as civilians." Kiyoshi retorted. Koichi sat up as he processed what his friend had just said.

"If we go in there and tell them we're a duo of unlicensed heroes they'll arrest us on the spot. Why take this job?" He chirped.

"Listen, you gotta trust me here Koichi, I can't turn this job down. This is the only job I've had all month! If I don't take it I'll be out on the streets". Kiyoshi said firmly.

"I don't like it, sure they might not care about me, but you're persona is well known among the pros for butting in on their work." The young man sat up, his eyes showed concern, even as he spoke calmly.

"Maybe if some of those heroes cared less about their image and more about their actions I wouldn't be called in to clean up the scraps". Kiyoshi retorted.

"I know you're worried koich, but you'll be okay, are you in?". He extended his hand as a gesture. Koichi sighed a little, he was worried about Kiyoshi, not himself, he thought.

"I'm in, anything to help a friend". He smiled as he shook hands with his friend, accepting the gesture.

"We leave at 10". Kiyoshi said. The two sat and discussed their plan a little more in depth. The reconnaissance part didn't phase them, it was what waited for them back at the Nighteye agency.

[CHAPTER END]


	2. Azure Raven - Character Page

**Like The Moon**

_I do not own the characters or settings of BNHA at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes._

**Kagami Kiyoshi (Azure Raven) Character Statistics**

Power: 2/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 6/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperation: 3/5

**Self**

Azure is an unlicensed hero (vigilante) who often does 'under the table' jobs from local hero agencies that are unfit for officially licensed heroes: high risk, no reward. He is very serious when it comes to hero work, often cold, calculating, and precise in his actions - not unfriendly, just business.

When not in costume however, kiyoshi (real name) is a charming person who works at a daycare, he loves working with kids and all the kids love him back. He lives alone in an apartment complex on the outskirts of the city, spending most of his off time researching his next real mission. He struggles with being lonely at times, he finds it difficult to make close friends since he masquerades as an unlicensed hero.

**Appearance**

His costume consists of cold colours, a somewhat loose fitting suit that covers his body up to his neck. He wears a bird-like mask to cover most of his facial features, the outside of the mask is a mirror like surface. He also wears a dark-blue cloak with a hood that he leaves up most times. Leaving the hood down reveals bright blonde hair and pale skin, his facial features (of what you can tell with the mask in the way) suggest he is a young adult. On the lower half of his suit he wears long blue boots that look like jesters shoes (without the bells).

If he was not wearing a mask the first thing you'd notice about him is his glowing green eyes, and warm smile. He doesn't wear any jewelry, not one for accessories when out of costume, except for a pair of glasses. As a normal civilian he often wears long sleeved shirts to cover up scars and injuries he sustains while doing missions. His hair is often unkempt from pulling all-nighters on top of his day job. He has a slender build and stand a few inches under six feet.

**Personality**

Kiyoshi is in his early twenties, he tries to take good care of himself despite living alone, he tries to keep his hair short, but sometimes neglects it when he works a longer case. He puts on a cold persona when doing vigilante work, however he is a very optimistic and bright person. He often hums to himself while cleaning or in the shower, he hangs out with his coworkers on weekends when he starts to feel depressed, but he doesn't try to get overly close with them. Kiyoshi likes to keep his distance so he doesn't expose his secret or cause collateral harm to people who know him. He values altruism and believes his work prevents villainy from spreading, without caring much for the damage caused to himself.

**Superpower/Quirk**

For those unaware, in MHA (My hero academia) super powers are reffered to as 'quirks' and 80% of the population has one, yet very few of them become professional heroes.

Azure's quirk is Redirection - it allows him to redirect any physical force that affects him.

**Background**

Kiyoshi lived with his parents until he moved out at age 20. He mostly had a normal upbringing with his two parents and his younger sister. When he was a teenager, he was in a car accident that left him without the ability to contract his muscles in his right leg. This caused him to fall into a depression, pushing away most of his highschool friends.

However one day he became inspired after witnessing a hero save his younger sister from a rampaging villain. He started perfecting on mastering his quirk. within the year he was able to control his quirk with such mastery that he used it subconsciously when walking. He was able to 'redirect' the extending force of his leg muscles (on the damaged leg) to the opposite force, contracting his leg muscles when needed, allowing him to walk normally. However he keeps this a secret so people won't try and link him to his hero persona.


End file.
